At dusk
by NaoBreek
Summary: Hay estaban nuevamente esos sonidos, como todas las noches, cerca de la puerta de su habitación.【Fic participante del mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!】


**Summary:** Ahí estaban nuevamente esos sonidos, como todas las noches, cerca de la puerta de su habitación.【Fic participante del mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!】

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a **Rumiko Takahashi**. La pésima historia si es mía.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC y un pobre intento de terror ب_ب

.

.

.

.

 **|At dusk|**

.

.

.

.

―No puedo tener miedo, debo ser fuerte― repitiéndose eso por quinta vez en la noche Sōta Higurashi se hundió entre las cobijas de su cama.

Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Era un cobarde. Siempre lo supo, pero en estos momentos es donde más seguro estaba.

 _«Tac, tac, tac…»_

Los vellos de la nuca se le crisparon del miedo. Hay estaban nuevamente esos sonidos, como todas las noches, cerca de la puerta de su habitación. Eran como pasos, pasos acercándose a su cuarto. Sintió el chillido de la puerta y un frio colarse entre sus sabanas. Escucho la silla arrastrándose por el suelo, la ventana abriéndose y el silencio inundar su cuarto.

Intento abrir la boca decir algo, gritar pidiéndole ayuda a su madre… pero nada, se había quedado sin vos, otra vez.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos intentando poder conciliar el sueño, aun cuando sintiese un extraño y penetrante frio en su cuello.

¿No debería estar acostumbrado ya a eso?

.

.

.

.

Naomi se despertó alarmada al sentir un ruido extraño en la habitación de al lado. Tanteo en su mesa de luz hasta dar con la lámpara, la prendió y observo como las manecillas del reloj marcaban la una y media de la mañana.

Suspiro melancólicamente al ver junto al pequeño despertador una foto en la que se podía apreciar a dos niños; Kagome y Sōta.

Sus ojos se centraron un largo segundo en el rostro de su hija. La extrañaba tanto. Su despedida aun le dolía como si fuera ayer y no hace dos años.

―Me pregunto si…

Otro ruido en la habitación de su hijo menor interrumpió su monologo. Se incorporó un poco sobre la cama y, colocándose las pantuflas, a pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la puerta prendiendo en el trayecto la luz del pasillo.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta color azul frente a ella obteniendo de inmediato un golpe seco del otro lado.

―Sōta…

Nada.

Un chillido resonó del otro lado.

―Sōta, hijo…

Silencio.

Un poco más angustiada intento entrar… para darse con que la puerta estaba trancada

―¡Sōta, abre la puerta!

Otro golpe.

―¡Sōta!― La puerta se abrió de improvisto dejando ver a un adolecente de mirada cansada. La Señora Higurashi dio un respingo al verlo en ese estado.

―¿Qué pasa, mamá?― su voz era ronca y a pagada.

Se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón preocupada, angustiada y asustada.―Yo… ¿estás bien?

El peli-castaño la miro inseguro antes de asentir― Si, no te preocupes mamá.

―Escuche ruidos― aseguro.

―Yo también― musito inundando de un aire tenso el lugar.

―No es la primera vez, Sōta.

La mirada suspicaz de su madre le hizo bajar el rostro y suspirar cansadamente.

―Lo sé…

.

.

.

.

 _»―Esto me asusta, Sōta― Hitomi miro como su novio terminaba de guardar los útiles en su mochila, para luego girarse y encararle con una sonrisa falsa._

― _Ya sé, pero me estoy acostumbrado a esos sonidos en la noche, Hitomi. No te preocupes, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, últimamente me cuesta conciliar el sueño.― rió antes de rascarse la nuca de forma distraída._

― _Pero tu mamá también los escucha._

 _Ante sus palabras su risa se cortó.―No es nada… creo― musito y le ofreció una sonrisa de lo más falsa«_

―¿Vas a dormir?― La suave vos de su madre le detuvo sus pasos, y pensamientos, se giró para poder encarar la mirada preocupada de su progenitora.

―S-si… aunque- ― un fuerte estruendo en la planta superior de tuvo sus palabras.

Vio a su madre tensarse y juro que por un momento la vio tan blanca como un papel.

―Estoy cansada de esos ruidos― él solo asintió, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, estaba igual o más cansado que Naomi.― ¿Por qué siempre son en tu habitación, Sōta?

Trago grueso, casi con dolor, antes de responder― N-No sé.

.

.

.

.

Miro hacia la ventana, se sentía tan… _incomodo_ , que no había siquiera abierto la ventana. Es que le desagradaba ver todo lo negro afuera.

Intento concentrarse en su tarea, pero el viento que chocaba contra el vidrio solo lograba ponerlo más _nervioso_.

―Concéntrate, Sōta.

Al cabo de tres minutos se dio por vencido y dejo el lápiz a un lado. Ya que más daba. Su mirada se concentró en el pequeño reloj a pulsera que poseía.

 _«01:30»_

Los ojos se le abrieron espantados ante la sola idea de que se quedó despierto hasta esa _maldita_ hora.

 _«Tac, tac, tac…»_

Ahí estaban, esos ruidos, justo atrás de la puerta. Sintió el chillido de esta y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Un frio inundo su cuerpo y los pelos se le crisparon.

.

.

.

.

Se puso de pie decidido y camino hacia la puerta. Trago lentamente con la mano en la manija, tenía que ir a ver que eran esos ruidos en el cuarto de Sōta, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse.

No le obedecía.

―Ya basta― mascullo… jamás había sentido tanta impotencia en su vida.

Naomi Higurashi siempre fue una mujer dulce, cariñosa y tranquila. Que se preocupada por sus hijos y era feliz si ellos lo eran. Una clara muestra fue cuando Kagome decidió ir vivir a otra época, eso le dolió, pero lo acepto porque supo que eso hacía feliz a su hija y por lo tanto a ella también.

Pero ahora su cuerpo se negaba a dar siquiera un paso, se negaba a ir y ver si su hijo menor estaba bien. Se negaba a ayudarlo.

¿Pero por qué?

La respuesta llego con otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte. Luego otro ruido, un ruido chilloso imposible de describir, luego sonidos de cosas arrastrándose, pasos, gritillos tan bajos que apenas se oían, pero que ahí estaban.

Terror.

Eso era lo que su cuerpo sentía y por lo que aún permanecía inmóvil.

Tres distinguidos golpes en la puerta le sobre saltaron.

Los sonidos se detuvieron y ella miro temblorosa la manija de la estructura.

Mantuvo la respiración por un momento y llevo su mano hacia su pecho, sentía que su corazón explotaba hacia afuera, su cuerpo entero se sentía tembloroso.

Estaba… _aterrada_.

―Mamá, ábreme la puerta…― la voz ronca de _quien era su hijo_ le causo un escalofrió.

―¿Q-Qué pa-pasa, S-Sōta…?― la voz le temblaba y la sola idea de negarle el paso a su hijo le sonaba tan tentadora, egoísta y escalofriante a la vez.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar eso?

Sōta era lo único que tenía después de la muerte de su padre. Era su único motivo por el que se levantaba temprano cada mañana y preparaba un energético desayuno, era él por quien sonreía cada vez que le contaba saldría el fin de semana con su novia, era por quien aún soñaba con tener adorables nietos corriendo a su alrededor.

¿Cómo puedo olvidarse de todo eso por unos simples sonidos?

Decidida tomo el pomo y la abrió, ella era una mujer grande, había pasado por tantas cosas que unos simples y escalofriantes ruidos a la noche no podían asustarla.

Noto entonces algo… algo en entrada de la puerta… una mancha… _roja_.

Sintió como el mundo se le vino abajo y las lágrimas golpearon sus ojos.

―¡SŌTA!

El grito resonó perdiéndose entre a esos sonidos de esa noche.

* * *

 **|N/A:** Ok, ok. Lamento que este fic no se entienda ni un _»Carajo«_ pero el terror no es lo mío (y aun así me metí en esto, soy tan estúpida, en serio)

Al principio no sabía que escribir, pero al final me base en algo parecido a lo que le paso a una amiga mía una vez (si, escalofriante).

Como dije el reto es parte del sexy foro «¡Siéntate!» ¡Dense una vuelta que hay muchos fic geniales! (link en mi perfil~)

Muchas gracias por darse un tiempo para leer esta cosa y ¡Feliz Halloween! (súper atrasado xD)

»Los quiere, Luu Somer (?

P.D: posiblemente cambiare/modificare la historia más adelante… _posiblemente._


End file.
